new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Whack-A-Mouse!
is a platformer video game developed by Ubisoft for Xbox, Playstation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance in 2002. Plot Take place in four centuries ago, when the world had been slaved by human-sized colored evil mice, a hero must hit them with a hammer. Gameplay combines a third-person platformer game with Whack-A-Mole elements where the player use a hammer to hit mice, collect coins to purchase upgrades and items and not miss any health points. When hammer level increases, the player's hammer became size and shape changing. In the store, the player purchases hammer upgrades, power-ups, extra health points and some extras. Characters Humans * The Player (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A warrior who uses a hammer to hit pests and the main protagonist. * Slaves (all voiced by Jess Harnell and Kath Soucie) - The people which are slaved by the mice. Mice * King Rodent (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A golden mouse who is the king of the mice and the final boss. * Slarp (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A blue mouse who is the first mouse class ever encounter. * Helga (voiced by Tara Strong) - A yellow german mouse who uses a rolling pin to hit the player. * Flapper (voiced by Billy West) - A green old mouse who uses a helmet for defense in short time. * Tricky Dux (voiced by Frank Welker) - A dynamite-headed duck who makes the player loses 10 health points. * Rub (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A lime green mouse who explodes if the player hits him. * Iron - A silver mouse statue who doesn't move, but is hittable. * Puncher (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - A purple musculous mouse who steals five of the coins. * Storehander (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A magenta mouse who throws a bomb at the player with her purse. * Napoleon (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A light blue Napoleon-esque mouse who is King Rodent's second-in command. * Fork (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A orange very hungry mouse who attacks the player with his fork. Power-Ups * Gold Treasure: Contains many coins where the player collects. * Camera: Help the player save the game. * Popsicle: The player freeze the mice when collected. * Clover: The player became vulnerable as hit the mice without using hammer. * Rubber Duck: The player had XP when collected. * Bag of Jelly Beans: The player would increase his/her hammer when collected. * Strawberry: The player would not miss any hits. Modes * Journey Mode - a mode where you must hit the mice in 25 levels. * Slow 'n Fast Mode - a mode where you reach 25 levels more faster. * Endless Mode - a mode where you earn the highest record ever. * Bonus Mode - a mode where you collect coins from the bonus castle. Gallery Trivia * is inspired by Nintendo's Ice Climber and PopCap Games' Hammer Heads. * A version for the Game Boy Color was planned to be released, but it was cancelled in the same year released. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Ubisoft Category:Video games Category:Whack-A-Mouse! Category:Xbox Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Game Boy Advance Category:E-rated games